The thing he hides
by NodesRam-licious
Summary: Sang raja pun memiliki rahasia yang tidak ingin di ketahui, bahkan oleh tangan kanannya sendiri


Disclaimer: Black Butler-Toboso Yana/Square Enix

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive, pemuda berusia tiga belas tahun itu mengintip cahaya mentari yang menyusup lewat sela-sela jarinya. London hari ini begitu bersahabat, begitu cerah untuk ukuran musim gugur di kota yang selalu di selimuti awan mendung.

Baru kali ini sang raja tampak menikmati harinya bersama kudapan dan afternoon tea tanpa harus mendengar keributan dari para bidak caturnya, tanpa ratunya, tanpa menterinya, bahkan tanpa 'kuda'nya. Ia benar-benar sendiri dan menikmatinya.

Sebastian Michaelis, butler bertubuh jangkung itu tampak mengamati tuan mudanya dari jarak sekian kilometer. Ia berdiri di salah satu atap yang tak jauh dari town house milik Phantomhive. Wajah tampannya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun, ia hanya menatap tajam kepala keluarga Phantomhive dari kejauhan, bagaikan elang yang sedang mengincar mangsanya.

Ia tidak bisa mendekat, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya atau setidaknya, itulah perintah yang di terima oleh butler ber-tail coat hitam ini satu jam yang lalu setelah ia menghidangkan set afternoon tea untuk hari ini.

'Bersihkan semua penghuni di rumah ini tanpa terkecuali,' Sebastian menaikkan kedua alisnya samar. 'Tidak terkecuali kau,'

Menuruti perintah adalah satu poin penting dalam kontraknya dengan Ciel Phantomhive, tak peduli apa pun itu perintahnya dan tak peduli apa resiko yang akan di terima nantinya. Jujur saja, baru kali ini Sebastian tidak bisa membaca pikiran Ciel Phantomhive, tuan muda kecilnya itu.

Ciel memang menyuruhnya menyingkir, namun hanya di hadapan pemuda itu saja. Sesuai perjanjian, Sebastian akan selalu mengikutinya bagaikan bayangan, tanpa suara dan tak mencolok. Ia pun yakin, tuan mudanya pasti paham itu. Sejak kontrak itu di buat, di mana pun Ciel berada, ia tidak akan pernah benar-benar sendirian.

"Sebastian, datanglah," bisikan pelan kepala keluarga Phantomhive itu terdengar jelas di telinga sang iblis, sepelan apa pun suaranya, walau hanya seperti hembusan angin malam, ia pasti dapat mendengarnya.

Tentu saja ia segera melesat menuju ke tempat majikannya yang baru Sebastian sadari memasang wajah masam. Butler iblis itu berlutut di hadapan majikan kecilnya.

"My Lord,"

"Darjeeling tea buatanmu hari ini terasa aneh. Apa yang kau masukkan di dalamnya,"

Sebastian mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum sopan, menunjukkan betapa sempurna ukiran wajahnya.

"Sari buah beri, kesukaan anda,"

"Aku tidak suka. Buatkan yang baru," perintah Ciel arogan. "Dan antarkan ke ruang kerjaku,"

Sebastian kembali menunduk dengan khidmat.

"Yes, My Lord,"

Sebastian masih menjatuhkan pandangannya pada tempatnya berpijak ketika Ciel Phantomhive memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam town house. Setelah sosok Ciel sudah tidak tampak, butler hitam itu segera membereskan kudapan serta teko dan cangkir yang sudah ia siapkan tadi.

Sebastian menaikkan satu alisnya ketika mendapati satu majalah terkenal di Inggris edisi bulan ini tergeletak di atas meja. Tuan mudanya kah yang membaca? Ya, tidak heran. Majikannya itu memang suka membaca, karena sebagai seorang pengusaha yang ingin terus berkembang, Ciel Phantomhive harus terus mengikuti setiap perkembangan terakhir dari berbagai sudut, itulah dalih tuan mudanya yang pernah ia dengar sebelum ini.

Sebastian pun turut membereskan majalah itu. sesuatu terjatuh dari dalamnya. Satu majalah lagi yang kini membuat Sebastian menaikkan kedua alisnya dan tersenyum mencibir.

"My, my, ternyata ini alasan tuan muda mengusir kami semua," gumam Sebastian. Meski pun Sebastian sang iblis sangat mengagung-agungkan Ciel sebagai manusia yang istimewa, hidangan penutup yang lezat bagi iblis, ternyata Ciel Phantomhive memang benar-benar pemuda berusia tiga belas tahun seperti pada umumnya.

Sebastian mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Ciel Phantomhive dengan santun. Ia pun mendorong masuk kereta makanan dengan satu set afternoon tea yang baru, seperti yang di minta oleh majikannya.

Butler handal itu menyajikan Darjeeling tea di hadapan Ciel, berikut dengan majalahnya.

"Kau boleh keluar,"

"Yes, My Lord," sahut Sebastian. "Anda pun sebenarnya tidak usah menyuruh semua orang pergi jika karena anda ingin membaca majalah itu. tuan muda. Karena sebenarnya itu normal untuk remaja yang sedang puber seperti anda,"

Sebastian pun keluar, menyisakan ekspresi bertanya-tanya di wajah Ciel. Pemuda itu menatap majalah di hadapannya, kemudian seolah baru teringat akan sesuatu, ia segera membuka majalah itu. Majalah di dalamnya masih tersimpan rapi seperti terakhir kali ia menyentuhnya, tapi sepertinya Sebastian sudah menguak satu rahasia besarnya. Ciel menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

"Dasar iblis," gerutu Ciel geram tanpa mengetahui Sebastian masih berada di balik pintunya dan tertawa kecil.

"My, my~" gumam Sebastian kemudian mendorong kereta makanan itu menuju ke dapur. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar melihat ekspresi tuan mudanya ketika nanti semuanya pulang dan mendapatkan 'hadiah' kecil dari Ciel Phantomhive.

Phantomhive Town House, 19.00

Makan malam, dan Ciel merasa ada yang aneh dengan atmosphere di ruangan itu, atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Ia mulai menyantap makanannya perlahan ketika tiba-tiba saja Soma Asman Kadar, pangeran dari Benggala berikut butlernya, Agni menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pangeran itu menghampiri Ciel dengan wajah berbinar.

"Terima kasih, Ciel. Kau memang sangat mengerti aku dan aku tidak menyangka kau juga suka yang sepeti itu," ujar Soma riang. Ciel Phantomhive tampak bingung.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Majalah yang kau hadiahkan padaku itu, Ciel. Majalah *piiiiiiiiip*! Bagaimana kalau lain kali kita baca bersama-sama lalu…"

Ciel melirik tajam kea rah Sebastian yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, butlernya itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Terkutuk kau, iblis," gumam Ciel lirih namun penuh penekanan. Sebastian malah tampak senang.

"Saya memang sudah terkutuk dari dulu, My Lord,"

* * *

-cerita yang aneh...iya aku tahu kok...it's my very first time doing this kind of thing ;) hope you can gimme any suggest so I can make it better sometimes,

regards,

Nodesram


End file.
